Past Secrets
by HinataUchiha101
Summary: Kaoru and Aoshi share a secret noone else knows about. They parted ways but now Aoshi has come back to collect what he believes is his. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

1Holla people This is HinataUchiha101 here. This idea came to me and I just had to get it down. This is all Kaoru/Aoshi in this fic, sorry Kenshin and Misao lovers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, only the idea of this fic. Enjoy.

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly at the Kamiya Dojo that morning, the birds singing their sweet song. Kamiya Kaoru stood in the center of the dojo facing her pupil Yahiko. The two squared off staring at the other waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Lunging forward Yahiko tried to land a blow to Kaoru's left shoulder. Ducking to the right she quickly avoided the blow and swung her bokken towards his open left side and landed her blow. He fell to the dojo floor and held his side, coming in for the final hit she stopped just above his head tapping the top of it.

"And that it. You now have to clean the entire dojo today Yahiko and I want it spotless.", Kaoru laughed as she turned to exit the dojo. Yahiko sat and grumbled his consent knowing he had lost and it was only fair. Standing he headed to the supply closet and grabbed a rag and bucket and walked over to the well to get some water.

Kenshin came out of the kitchen and smiled at Kaoru as she came towards him.

"How about a nice hot bath Kaoru-dono?", Kenshin inquired.

"That sounds lovely Kenshin. If it wouldn't be to much trouble.", Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"No trouble at all Kaoru-dono.", Kenshin smiled back. As he turned to start the bath for her a knock sounded on the dojo's gates.

"Wonder who that could be.", Kenshin murmured walking to answer the knocking. Kaoru turned and headed inside knowing that Kenshin could handle whatever was happening at the gate. Sitting down at the table Kaoru poured some of the tea Kenshin had prepared into a cup and began to sip the warm liquid enjoying its sweet taste. The door slid open as Kenshin entered with someone trailing in behind him. Looking up Kaoru almost chock on her tea at seeing the person who walked in the door.

"Look who decided to visit Kaoru-dono." Kaoru just looked at the man standing only a few feet away from her. It had been a while since she had last seen him and she didn't think she would ever see him again after the last time they had seen each other, due to the events that had happened between them.

_Warm hands ghosted over her skin making her cry out in pleasure. Hot breathe slid over her throat, a warm tongue following behind it. _

Catching herself Kaoru smiled at her guest.

"Long time no see Aoshi-san. Its nice to see you again after all this time. What brings you here to Tokyo?"

"You as well Kaoru. I'm actually in town for an assignment nothing special, however I'll be for about three weeks and was wondering if it wouldn't be to much trouble for me to stay her for the duration of my trip."

"Of course not Aoshi-san you're welcome to stay as long as you need. Please sit and have some tea with me.", Kaoru smiled. On the outside she was calm and collected, but on the inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs wondering hoe the fates could be so cruel to her.

"That would be wonderful thank you Kaoru." Sitting down next to her their legs brushed and Kaoru drew in a deep breathe and let it out. Turning towards him she decided to ask about the occupants of the Aoiya, about Misao and the others.

"Would you still like that bath Kaoru-dono?", Kenshin questioned.

"Yes thank you Kenshin."

"Don't mention it Kaoru-dono. It will be ready shortly."Kenshin left the room heading out to prepare the bath. The two sat in silence enjoying the tea and the other's company. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"No luck with Battousai?", Aoshi questioned.

"Excuse me?", Kaoru questioned back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me you forgot we had an agreement."

"What agreement we didn't have an agreement."

"Allow me to refresh your memory than. It was the morning that all of you were leaving and we had our own private discussion in my room. I asked you to stay with me and you said you couldn't because you were still in love with the Battousai so I gave you a deadline. I told you I would give you six months before I came for you if in that time you two got together I would give up and leave you be but if not I would make you mine."

"B-B-But its only been... six... months... damn.", Kaoru cursed realizing what she had forgotten.

"Exactly. Times up now is my chance to make my move and unlike Battousai I won't wait afraid of giving you the love you deserve." In between the time they had been talking he had ended uip in front of her holding the side of her face.

"I'm in love with you Kaoru and I'm not afraid to tell you that."

"Aoshi I have a deep attraction for you I admit, but I don't love you.", Kaoru replied back.

"That's alright in time you will and I know you'll be happy with me."

"Aoshi", Kaoru blushed at hearing his declaration. She had never heard him speak this way even when they had made love that night he hadn't been this open with her. She could remember that night clearly. The feeling of his body on top of hers, the feeling of him sliding into her heat. She had never felt anything like it the pleasure he gave her was something that she couldn't describe.

"There's no stopping it Kaoru. I know that you want me as much as I want you. That it wasn't just some fling for you. I'm highly confident that you'll pick me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that at night you can still feel me. That you ache for my touch, it still sends shivers down your spine doesn't it? The thought of me taking you right now excites you." he trailed his hand down her arm brushing against her thigh.

"Would you like that Kaoru would you like it if I were to take you right here in the open?" he slid his hand into the folds at the bottom of her kimono, rubbing his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh. Her breathe shuddered as she tried to breathe.

"Aoshi please, stop not here."

"Fine some other time then." He moved away from her just as Kenshin came through the door.

"Your bath is ready Kaoru-dono."

"Uh thank you Kenshin I appreciate it.", Kaoru smiled at him.

"Not a problem Kaoru-dono." Kaoru stood and headed to the door.

"Enjoy your bath Kaoru." She stopped short at the door

"Thank you Aoshi-san." She continued from the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

In the bath Kaoru enjoyed the silence and alone time. It gave her a chance to think on the things he had said her. She blushed at remembering him being so close to her and the words he had spoken. How dare he be so bold, saying such things to her as if knew what she wanted. But the worst part was everything her had said to her had been true. How many nights had she laid awake thinking of him. Dreaming of having him explore her body like no other had before.

The worst part of all was that the prospect of having him take her in the dinning room was very appealing. It excited her the chance that they might get caught. The chance to have him again. But the one thing she knew she wouldn't do was fall in love. How could you possibly fall in love with someone you already loved?

"When she had left it wasn't because she still loved Kenshin. She had realized that her affection for him was simply a deep sisterly love. She also knew that he would never accept any type of romantic feelings from her. But during the three months that she had stayed at the Aoiya she had found herself falling for Aoshi and in one night of passion had allowed herself to experience things she never thought she would.

But in the morning when it was time for them to leave and he asked her to stay she had been scared. Scared to really fall in love with him. So she lied and said that she was still in love with Kenshin. She had regretted the decision at first but was content to be back in her home with her little makeshift family. But then he just had to show up today bringing up things that she had just begun to forget. He drove her crazy and she knew that sooner or later she would crumble and give in to his menstruations. But the more she thought about it the more she came to find she didn't mind giving in, because the prize at the end would truly be something wonderful. Maybe she should give him some of his own medicine and instead make her move as he so delicately put it. Yes that exactly what she would do, make her move.


	2. Chapter 2

1HinataUchiha101 here with the second chapter of Past Secrets. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate the good comments and encouragements to continue with the story. Even the constructive criticism is a big help. Without further ado here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in anyway, shape or form.

Chapter Two

Kaoru walked through the halls of the main dojo thinking about all of the happenings of yesterday starting from Aoshi's arrival to when they had all gone to bed. Dinner had been eventful to say the least, well at least for her it was it didn't seem as though Kenshin, Yahiko or Sanosuke had noticed the tension in the room between her and Aoshi. If they did they didn't mention it to them.

After the awkward dinner they had retired to the porch to enjoy tea in the warm summer air. Aoshi hadn't made any indication to what had transpired between them earlier. Not that she really minded, she needed the time to think of a plan to get him alone and take some action. An action that would satisfy the both of them greatly. She had listened to the chirp of the crickets as the sang their nightly song and formulated a plan that would make even Kenshin blush to the roots of his hair.

She entered the dining room and sat to the left of kenshin who was at the head of the table. Aoshi sat to his right, directly across from her. Yahiko sat next to Kaoru while Sanosuke sat across from him next to Aoshi. He never failed to make it to a meal almost as if he had a sensor that alerted him when the food was done and set out on the table. Otherwise never saw him except for the occasional nap her or there.

She gave the table a smile and a good morning. She was dressed in her gi and hakama ready for her lessons that she had scheduled today with students from another dojo. She was excited to teach some fresh faces and text her skills out in people she never sparred before. Not that Yahiko was a bad sparring partner or anything like that it was just that she was used to sparring with him and knew all of his moves. There was nothing new there, though he did give her a good workout when he really got into it.

They all mumbled a good morning back Aoshi nodding back to her. They all murmured a thank you for the food and began to eat. The only sound coming from them was the chewing of food and swallowing.

"So what are your plans for today Kaoru-dono?", Kenshin inquired.

"Not much. Some students from a neighboring dojo are coming over today to spar with me. Their sensei wants to test them in how well they have progressed by having them spar me. It should be exciting.", she replied back.

"That does sound exciting. I hope that you have fun. Will Yahiko be joining you today?"

They all turned towards Yahiko.

"Nope I'll be going to the Akabeko today to help out Tsubame.", he answered.

"Yeah more like to go drool over Tsubame! Ha! Poor kid so in love with his precious Tsubame.", Sanosuke laughed as Yahiko turned red.

"Shut up you stupid rooster headed freak! I am NOT a kid and I'm not into Tsubame like that. We're just friends that's all." He lifted his nose in the air a blush stained to his cheeks.

"Oh really? Well in that case I guess you wouldn't care if Tsubame and that kid Yagibara got together then.", Sanosuke said.

"What Yagibara? That little geek I wish he would make a move on my Tsubame. I... mean... damn you rooster head.", he shouted.

The table erupted in laughter even Aoshi cracked a grin at the banter between the two.

"What are the rest of you up to today?", Kaoru asked.

"I'll probably go bug the fox. Can't wait to see her face heat up.", Sanosuke laughed.

"I have to report to Yamagata today. He asked me to come in today.", Kenshin answered.

"Nothing serious I hope.", Kaoru said.

"More than likely not."

"And you Aoshi-san", Kaoru asked finally addressing him.

"I won't have to report to the station until tomorrow morning. If you wouldn't mind I would enjoy watching your lessons today."

"Of course I wouldn't mind your more than welcome to watched today Aoshi-san." He nodded back.

Now that the plans for the day was set out they all departed from the table. Kaoru assisted Kenshin in clearing the table. The others headed outside. Aoshi sat on the porch in a meditation position.

A knock sounded at the gate and Aoshi rose to answer it. Opening the gate a tall man in a black gi and yellow hakama stood behind him stood thirteen students in pale blue hakamas and white gi. The tall man bowed to him then rose.

"We are here for a session with Kamiya-sama.", the tall man spoke his baritone voice ring through the yard.

" I am Kiroshi Fuyama leader of the Fuyama dojo. These are my students." He waved toward the students standing behind him. "Is Kamiya-sama in?"

"Yes. Please follow me Fuyama-san."

He lead them through the date closing it behind them. He lead them into the main yard and Kaoru walked out as they approached.

"Ah, Kiroshi-san. How are you? So glad that you could make it. I look forward to a good lesson today.", Kaoru said in greeting.

"I'm well thank you. I am glad to have made it and I to look forward to a good lesson today too."

"I'm off Kaoru-dono. I'll be back in a bit.", Kenshin said as he walked out onto the porch.

"Alright safe trip Kenshin."

He nodded to her and walked away giving a small goodbye to Aoshi who in turn nodded.

"Shall we proceed to the dojo?", Kaoru asked breaking the silence.

"Yes please.", Kiroshi replied. Aoshi followed them to the dojo and sat down next to the door and prepared to watch the lesson.

"So how would you like to do this Kiroshi-san?"

"All students line up." Kaoru retrieved her bokken as the students lined up. After they were all lined up Kiroshi began to explain the instructions.

"Each one of you will spar against Kamiya-sama. It will be a three point match. Starting from the left to the right.", he pointed from left to right. A snicker sounded in the dojo.

"Is there a problem?", Kiroshi exclaimed. Someone stepped froward and all eyes turned toward the person.

"Yeah there is sensei. I don't find it fair to fight a girl.", the student snickered some more and a few students joined in.

"Well then Hinagiba, if that's the way you feel you'll fight her first.", Kiroshi stated.

"I wouldn't want her to break a nail.", he snickered some more.

Aoshi watched her face looking for a sign of anger. There was none. He felt anger rise in him towards the boy. How dare he speak of her in such a way. He had no doubt in his mind that Kaoru would be able to defeat him without breaking a sweat. He was surprise at how well she hid her fury. The only indication of her being mad was her ki. It was raging through the dojo. But on the outside she stood smiling at the boy.

"Enough talk Hinagiba. Begin.", Kiroshi shouted.

Raising his bokken Hinagiba got into a ready position. Kaoru took up her own stance. All was silent in the dojo. Everyone focused on the pair in the center of the dojo.

"I really hate to do this to you Kamiya-sama.", he said sarcasticly.

"No problem please don't hold back.", Kaoru smiled back.

"Hn."

And with that he rushed her trying to take her by surprise. She feigned to the right and he bypassed her. Spinning on the balls of her feet she turned and struck him across the back.

"Point Kamiya."

"Ha lucky hit.", Hinagiba scoffed.

He attacked again striking downward then changing it and swinging to the left at the last minute. He didn't expect her to be able to block the attack. Pointing the bokken downward she blocked it pushing the bokken out of his hand. It clattered to the ground the sound echoing through the dojo. Bringing her bokken back up she slammed it into his shoulder.

"Point Kamiya."

Kaoru slid down back in her stance. Hinagiba picked up his bokken red in the face from embarrassment. Suddenly he threw his bokken at her hitting her hand. Her bokken dropped to the ground and he ran forward grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. Everyone moved forward but before they could help Kaoru flipped herself backward over Hinagiba's head.

He lost his grip on he arm and let go of her arm. Spinning she gave a round house kick to the side of his head. He fell forward crashing into the ground. She grabbed her bokken and struck him on the back of his neck as he tried to rise from the ground. He fell back down.

"Point Kamiya. Get up Hinagiba and get back in line. I hope that was a lesson to you.", Kiroshi said in a monotone. Hinagiba got to his feet and walked back into the line with his head held down.

"Oh and Hinagiba."

"Yes sensei?", he asked looking up.

"I believe you owe Kamiya-sama an apology." Hinagiba stepped forward and bowed his head down.

"I apologize Kamiya-sama. Please forgive my insolence." Kaoru just nodded.

"Next student please."

And the rest of the lesson went on smoothly without a hitch.

____________________________________________________________________________

Aoshi and Kaoru sat on the porch. The sun was beginning to set and they sat sipping on a cup of tea. Kaoru rolled her shoulders trying to work out the kinks.

"Sore?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. A little bit."

"Would you like some assistance?"

"Um... Sure."

he stood and sat behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She tensed at the feeling of his warm hands touching her.

"Relax Kaoru. I'm only trying to help."

"Ok."

She relaxed her shoulders and let him take over. He gently began to kneed her shoulders loosening the tight flesh. Moving his hands downward he smoothed booth hands down her shoulder blades moving down to her lower back. She moaned at the feeling. It felt good.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes thank you."

Her head fell forward as she enjoyed feeling his hands on her. Suddenly she felt his hands slip around to her front and slide upward. She watched his hands rise and before he could cup her she turned to yell at him.

He silenced her protests with a kiss. It was sweet and fiery and passionate all at the same time. It had been so long since she had last tasted him, six months to be exact. And she had to say it seemed as though he had just gotten better over the time span.

He licked her lips asking entrance and she gave it. It felt so right. Why she had denied herself this pleasure? She wrapped her arms around his neck and delved deeper into the kiss.

"Does this mean you're giving in?", he murmured against her lips breaking the kiss.

"Just for a little bit.", she mumbled back.

"Then I suppose I'll enjoy this why I can."

And with that he proceeded to begin their tongue war again. She bit his lip drawing a groan from his throat. Somewhere between all the kissing they ended up lying on the porch. She had never been more glad that her home was surrounded by tall walls, keeping the peeping eyes of others out of their business.

They had also ended up in an intimate position. Well at least a bit more of an intimate position than before. With him between her legs braced over her on his elbows. Her hands ran along the contours of his back while he traced her sides. He ground down into her sharply causing her to moan deep in her throat. The sound muffled by his mouth.

She broke the kiss turning her head to the side. He trailed his kisses down her throat sucking on the skin. He started to move down her throat to her collar bone. He continued down to the valley of her chest. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed.

"Aoshi stop."

"What? No san at the end of that."

"Aoshi stop teasing."

"That's what I'm trying to do." He started groping her more.

"That's not what I meant." She started to push him harder but he didn't even move.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Damn you, you unsufferable oaf of a man.", she shouted.

"Ha ha ha.", he laughed.

"It's not funny.", she pouted back at him.

"I'm sorry love your right its not funny. My apologies." He looked at her sincerely. She smiled back at him.

"I was very proud of you. The way you handled that snobby little boy. I had no doubt that you could beat him. But when he attacked you in that last move I was a bit worried." She looked at him watching his facial reactions.

"I'm glad that your safe." He leaned down and gave her a short sweet kiss.

"Come on lets get up before the others arrive.", Kaoru said.

He leaned down and leaned his face into her neck breathing in her scent. He nodded and place a kiss on her shoulder. As he leaned up he noticed the red mark on the side of her neck. He chuckled at the sight of it knowing that she would freak out when she saw it. He stood helping her to her feet on the way. Just as she stood Kenshin walked through the gates of the dojo.

"Hello Kaoru-dono, Aoshi.", he nodded towards him.

"Battousai.", he nodded back.

"How was your day?", he asked the two.

"Very good. Thank you for asking.", Kaoru answered.

"Kaoru-dono."

"Yes Kenshin?" She looked at him wondering what he was staring at.

"What's that red spot on your neck?"

"My neck?" She felt her neck, then realized with horror that Aoshi had left a hickey on her neck. Covering the spot she stuttered an answer.

"I-I-It's a b-bug b-bite."

"Bug bite?", he looked unconvinced.

"YES!" And with that she ran into to her room. Kenshin stared after her while Aoshi had a smug smirk on his face.

"Did I miss something?", Kenshin questioned.

Aoshi just laughed walking inside.

Well there you go! Chapter 2! Review if you think I should continue! I hope you enjoyed!

-HinataUchiha101


	3. Chapter 3

Holla people! Its HinataUchiha101 here with the third chapter of Past Secrets. A little bit of action between Aoshi and Kaoru in the last chapter. And Kaoru got to kick some ass in the last chapter also. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you enjoy this chapter coming up! So her it goes the third chapter!

Chapter Three

Yahiko and Sanosuke walked into the dining room as Kenshin began to set the food out on the table. They sat down in the same spots they had occupied earlier in the day. Kenshin reentered the kitchen and grabbed more dishes full of food. He really wished they would at least help carry the food in since he took the time to make it. With a sigh he walked back out to the dining room and set the dishes down. As he began to sit he noticed two people missing from the table.

"Have you two seen Kaoru-dono or Aoshi?", Kenshin asked them.

"Nope. No since this morning. Ugly is probably in her room right now trying to make her face look at least half way descent. Not like anything can really help.", Yahiko laughed. Kenshin and Sano ignored the comment.

"I'm going to go and tell Kaoru-dono and Aoshi that dinner is ready.", Kenshin said standing from the table.

"Alright. But while you gone we'll get started.", Sano said digging in to the food.

"Just be sure to leave enough for Kaoru-dono, Aoshi, and me."

"Sure, sure.", could be faintly heard as Kenshin walked down the hall towards Kaoru's room. As he reach the corner he stopped and listened to the other sounds in the hallway.

"Come on Aoshi stop it. We have to go have dinner with everyone else and I don't think they would appreciate me eating looking the way I do now.", came Kaoru's smooth voice.

"I'd surely appreciate it.", replied Aoshi's voice.

"Yeah I bet you would. Now please remove your hands so I can straighten my kimono." A rustling came soon after.

"Thank you." Though the voice didn't sound very thankful.

"Wait a moment Kaoru before you go."

"What now Aoshi?" She sounded impatient. For a long while there was no response in the still air. Kenshin held his breathe waiting for a sign anything that could clue him into the activities happening around the corner. Finally curiosity and a spike of anger winning out he peeked around the corner.

To say his heart stopped would be an understatement. Surely he was not seeing what he thought he was seeing. His Kaoru was not kissing the former leader of the Oniwabanshu. There had to be some sort of mistake. Surely if he closed his eyes and opened them again he would only see the to standing there.

No such luck. The two were locked together in a deep kissed. Her back was pressed up against the wall her arms around his neck. His hands were on her waist trailing his hand up and down her sides. She moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers.

Suddenly all he felt was anger. How dare he touch her like that. How could she enjoy his touch when it was supposed to be him that gave her pleasure. Him that made her moan that sweet moan of hers. Not the okashira. He didn't deserve her. Neither of them did. He had worked so hard to keep his blood stained hands from her pure skin and all was foiled because Aoshi didn't care that he was touching her with unclean hand, bloodstained hands.

Well he wouldn't stand for it. It was time him and Aoshi had a talk and soon. Making his presence known he made it seem like he was coming down the hall. The two broke apart and Kaoru quickly tried to straighten her kimono again. Coming around the corner he could see that her lips were swollen and rage squeezed at him again. Controlling his emotions he smiled at the two.

"Dinner is ready you to. We should hurry before Sano and Yahiko eat it all, that we should."

"Right thanks for telling us Kenshin lets go.", Kaoru smiled back. She began walking passing Kenshin leaving the two men behind her. When neither moved she turned back toward the two.

"Something wrong?"

Not at all Kaoru-dono. Aoshi and I just need to have a private discussion, that we do."

She looked at the two suspiciously. Her eyes trailing from one to the other. Almost reluctantly she nodded. She didn't know what they could be about to talk about but whatever it is Aoshi would more than likely tell her later.

"Alright. But don't blame me if the two idiots eat all the food."

"Hai Kaoru-dono."

When she was out of sight and hearing distance Kenshin turned toward Aoshi. His eye shone a bright amber, nothing but anger towards the man in front of him shining through.

"I think we need to talk about something that concerns me Aoshi." No longer did he have the Rurouni persona in place.

"Yes we do. For something concerns me as well. I wasn't aware that the mighty Battousai snuck behind corners and listened to private conversations. And to also think that you're a voyeur. My what would the great men of the Bakumatsu that fell before your sword say about you if they could see you now.", Aoshi taunted.

"So you knew I was there and yet you continued on.", disgust shined through his words.

"Of course I did Battousai. Did you expect me to stop because you were watching something you shouldn't have been watching? I don't think so."

"You are not worthy of her. Your hands are stained with the blood of others, she is pure."

"Don't give me that stained hands bullshit Battousai. Just because you were to afraid to give her the love she deserved when you had the chance doesn't mean that I will be afraid to. I love Kaoru and she loves me and I won't shy away from it."

"What about Misoa? Can you really say you'll never be tempted to leave Kaoru for her?"

"Nice try but Misoa is nothing more than my ward. She is like a little sister to me. If I were to ever become involved with her it would be like you being involved with Ayame-chan. Sick and wrong."

"You know you don't deserve her Aoshi.", his last vain attempt to make him see reason.

"Possibly but I'm a selfish man." And with that he strode past him but stopped suddenly.

"Tell me Kenshin. Do you love Kaoru as much as you love Tomoe?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you?"

Kenshin thought for a moment, then realized he didn't.

"No."

"Your still in love with the woman of your past. Let me have the woman of my present."

"And if I say no?"

"Well then I suppose you would be the selfish one then wouldn't you? But I waited six months Battousai. I'm through waiting for you to make up your mind. I'm taking some action." He began to walk towards the dining room again.

"If you hurt her. I'll kill you."

"I don't doubt that."

______________________________________________________________________

At the dinner table everyone sat enjoying everyone's company. Kenshin suddenly cleared his throat.

"Minna-san, I will be leaving tomorrow on a mission for Yamagata-san. I will be away for the better part of a month. Sano if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you would join me on my mission. I believe it would be more efficient that way."

"Really Kenshin you want my help?", Sano questioned. Kenshin nodded back.

"I want to come too Kenshin.", Yahiko shouted.

"No you must stay her and complete your training. Besides I believe that you made a promise to Tsubame-dono did you not?" Yahiko sat grumbling to himself about stupid promises.

"What exactly do you have to do Kenshin?", Kaoru asked.

"Not much Kaoru-dono. We are headed to Osaka to handle a couple of ex samurai who have been terrorizing local villages there. They believe that they are being lead by an ex captain of a group called the Jinshiyu. It seems that he can't let go of the old ways."

"Please be careful Kenshin."

"No worries Kaoru-dono. No harm will befall Sano or I."

"You had better make sure cause if you two get hurt don't expect me to help take care of you when you return."

"Now, now Kaoru-dono. Aoshi how long will you be staying for?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be finding out tomorrow when I receive my assignment."

Kenshin nodded, "Well if it wouldn't be to much trouble would you stay extra days if we're not back when you've finished your assignment?"

Aoshi was slightly shocked he had asked him to stay. Not that he would have left Kaoru here by herself.

"Hai."

"What now I need a babysitter?"

"Not at all Kaoru-dono. It would just make me feel better knowing that you were safe, that it would."

"Whatever Kenshin." he just smiled back at her. He wasn't completely alright with the Aoshi situation but he couldn't exactly stand in their way. Aoshi had hit a sore spot bringing up Tomoe but he had to admit that what Aoshi said was true. He did still love Tomoe, he couldn't overcome it and nothing else could out weigh the love he felt for her. Not ever Kaoru. So honestly he couldn't stand in the way. If that's what she wanted what more could he do. However, he wasn't giving up. As soon as Aoshi made a mistake he would be there to reclaim Kaoru's heart.

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru stood at the gate waving away everyone who was leaving. Kenshin and Sano headed out first wanting to get an early start on their journey. Kenshin had confronted Kaoru before they had left privately away from prying ears about what he had seen last night. She had come clean about the two and how long they had been together.

_Flashback_

_"Kaoru-dono would you mind if I had a word with you?", Kenshin asked from his seat on the porch. She turned her head toward his and nodded. _

_Since it was only the two of them outside right now he couldn't think of a better time to confront her about her and Aoshi. He didn't want to leave knowing that she would be sneaking around to afraid to tell him the truth._

_"What is it Kenshin?", she asked taking a seat next to him on the porch._

_"It's about you and Aoshi."_

_"What about us?", she asked fearing the worst._

_He took a deep breath before he began, "I happened to walk in on the two of you in the hallway yesterday when I went to retrieve you for dinner, that I did."_

_"So you saw everything?", she whispered._

_"Yes." _

_There was a moment of silence between the two, neither speaking. The air was tense with unspoken words. Kaoru was to afraid to look up at him to search his face for a reaction. But then she realized, there was nothing to be afraid of. Who cared whether or not he approved of their relationship. The only opinion that mattered was hers and Aoshi's. _

_If he was happy for them then great but if not she found she really didn't care as much as she thought she did. With this sudden realization she looked up at him and studied his face. She couldn't detect any emotion on his face._

_"I'm glad you know."_

_"You are?", he turned towards her as he said it. He was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected that answer. Embarrassment maybe, fear even, but not happiness._

_"Yes, because I realize that you shouldn't be ashamed to love someone. That you shouldn't hide you love in empty hallways.", she laughed at the last part._

_"Love? How can you be in love after only a few days?" Was she crazy? She was talking about love and Aoshi had only been there for three days._

_"Actually we began this back in Kyoto after you had all returned from your battle Shishio. I had been so worried about you and your injuries when you came back. Aoshi had comforted me and we had began a friendship. Somehow we progressed from friends to something more. On the morning that we were to return home Aoshi had asked me to stay with him, to be with him. But I was afraid. I had fallen in love with him so quickly and I wasn't sure if he felt the same. I let my fears bush us apart and said I was still in love with you. He told me he would give me six months before he came for me. If we weren't together he said he wouldn't hold back and we would be together.", she stopped for a breath and he sat quietly listening._

_"I… I never actually expected him to fulfill his promise. I was sure that once I was gone and he had had time to clear his head he would see that he wasn't in love with me. That he was just acting in the moment. In truth I had forgotten about what he had told me. Imagine my surprise when he came to 'collect' on his promise."_

_"Six to seven months.", he said._

_"Yeah.", she nodded._

_"Well that makes me feel somewhat better.", he smiled. She looked up at him._

_"Before I had thought that he just wanted you for your body. But now I know that he does love you. Not that approve completely but at least now I can rest easier."_

_"So your fine with this?"_

_"Would it matter if I was?", and somehow he already knew the answer without her saying it._

_"No, but it's nice to have a friends support all the same though.", he smiled at that._

_End flashback_

As Kenshin and Sano walked away Yahiko rushed past her.

"What's your hurry?", she yelled at him.

"I've got to go help out Tai at the Akabeko." , he yelled back

"Stay safe. And don't be home to late."

"I'm stayin at the Akabeko tonight, got an early shift tomorrow."

"Alright.", sighing she turned back into the yard only to crash into Aoshi's broad chest.

"Oh, Aoshi didn't see you there sorry."

"It's alright. I must be heading out now I'll return shortly." She nodded.

"Stay safe."

"I will." he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled at her when he pulled away. She really loved his smile seeing as he only smiled when it was the two of them alone.

"And when I return when can finally have some time to ourselves."

"Mm yes finally." Giving her one last kiss he pulled away and walked through the gate closing it behind him. Turning back to the yard Kaoru tried to think of something to do, then finally decided to plan out an evening with Aoshi. She was definitely going to give him something to smile more about. And with that she headed inside to think of ideas on how to torture him.

______________________________________________________________________

Well there you go chapter three, hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me your ideas. If you want a lemon in the next chapter or upcoming chapters please let me know. Thanks for reading.

-HinataUchiha101


	4. author's note

Hey everyone!

Please don't kill me for this author's note! I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason I haven't updated any stories in about a year is not because I abandoned my stories but because I've been without a computer all of this time. I know depressing right? But you'll all be happy to know that I'll be updating most if not all of my stories by this Friday. However, I'll also be going through all of my stories and editing them as well. I believe that this will just improve the stories you all love. That's all I'll bore you with for now! Thanks for reading and stay posted for my updates!

Love,

HinataUchiha101


End file.
